


Sweet Little Lies

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Buying Skyrim Rereleases Kink, F/F, Futanari, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: Mari gets her dick sucked in a bathroom at a Fleetwood Mac concert





	Sweet Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Byron

Mari was stoked to finally get to see her favorite band, Fleetwood Mac, in person. She’d been a fan ever since she was a little girl, her dad owned a huge collection of CDs and records from the band and she wore them out from listening to them so much. She knew all the words to every song. Rhiannon, Go Your Own Way, Tusk (that one was her favorite because she was a Jojo fan), and Little Lies were some of her favorites. She tried to get somebody to come with her, but nobody wanted to. The second and first years were all busy, and Kanan had a date with Ruby. Dia didn’t want to come because she thought idol music was superior to any shitty no-name western band, which Mari scoffed at and called her a weeb. Dia then cried and went up to her room to jerk off to NozoEli fanfics. 

She didn’t need anybody to enjoy the concert with, though. This was her favorite band, and she was gonna indulge herself. The concert started and the band started by playing Sara. Mari cheered, enjoying the music. The concert went on for an hour, and soon Mari realized that she really needed to pee. She quickly ran off from her nosebleed seats and went to the bathroom under the stadium, where she rushed inside and quickly pulled up to a urinal. She whipped her thick, meaty, throbbing horse cock out of her pants, unwrapping it from around her thigh so she could aim it into the urinal before her. She released the pee that had been stored in her balls, sighing with relief as it shot out of her urethra like water from a water hose, or like Sally when she feels relieved. 

While she was doing this, she failed to realize that someone had snuck up behind her. 

“Hey…” The person said, rubbing themself up against Mari from behind, their tiny erection fitting perfectly between Mari’s butt cheeks, “Wanna buy Skyrim for the Ouya?” Mari’s huge dick instantly became erect, oddly getting smaller so that it could actually fit inside of someone. That voice was definitely familiar to Mari, she’d heard it all over the internet. It was the voice of a god among men, the creator the greatest game ever made: Skyrim. She’d lost hours having awesome, badass fights with Dragons, extremely varied dungeon design, and marveling at the awesome looking feet, and there was one man to thank for it: Todd Howard. He was the Dark Souls of game developers, and she loved his work almost as she love Fleetwood Mac or Brazzers porn parodies. 

Mari turned around and gave Todd a smile, kissing him on the cheek and saying something in english that she butchered in its entirety. Todd took it as a yes. 

Todd got on his knees and grabbed Mari’s shaft, taking her dick into his mouth where he began to suck on it. His tongue slithered down her urethra, which had the faint taste of urine. It tasted so sweet, and he pushed his tongue deeper inside of her. Mari’s dong expanded even more in his mouth, and it filled him up so much that he was gagging on it. Todd pulled his tongue out of the hole and started to lick around the head of Mari’s meat missile, hoping that he could get a nice facial. He planted a nice kiss on it, which made her dick kersplode in his face, drenching him in baby gravy. 

Mari’s dick went limp, and Todd looked back up at her with those sexy do-me-eyes of his. “You know, this new port of Skyrim will let you have sex with Alduin,” he lied, which got her hard as a rock. Fittingly, they were playing Sweet Little Lies outside, which she could faintly hear. Todd took her cock in his mouth again, vigorously going up and down her shaft so that he could get a bellyful of Mari cum inside of him. Mari instantly came again, filling Todd up so much that her spunk was shooting out of his nostrils like a sprinkler. 

“Finally, now I can get pregnant with your kids,” Todd said, smiling up at her as spunk began to leak down his face. Mari was so horny by the thought of this sexy beast getting pregnant with her children that she had to make sure that he would be bred. She grabbed him and put him on his stomach, pulling his pants down so that she could put it in his ass. Mari pounded that ass and creampied it. 

 

It was then that Macho Man Randy Savage walked in and said “Oh yeahhhh, that’s the cream of the crop right there!!!” 

Then they all got married and had twelve beautiful children that they all named after Pokemon.


End file.
